


Future Imperfect (the false sense of security remix)

by Lets_call_me_Lily



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel Noir
Genre: 1940s, Call to Quest, Cap_Ironman Remix Relay 2021, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Non-Linear Narrative, Remix, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29194239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lets_call_me_Lily/pseuds/Lets_call_me_Lily
Summary: Tony Stark, ofMarvels: A Magazine Of Men's Adventure, goes on an unsuccessful retrieval mission and comes out with a daring rescue to perform and a future to aim towards.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19
Collections: 2021 Captain America/Iron Man Remix Relay





	Future Imperfect (the false sense of security remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fool's Gold (The Snowglobe Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034486) by [dirigibleplumbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirigibleplumbing/pseuds/dirigibleplumbing). 



> This fic is part of the 2021 Sweets Chain.  
> It remixes [Fool's Gold (The Snowglobe Remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034486) by dirigibleplumbing, and is in turned remixed by [circling the void (the light exiting a prism remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326335) by hollyandvice.
> 
> With many thanks to navaan for the reassurance and the beta!

Tony stretches luxuriously against the covers, pleased when his hand brushes a warm back and— _his knuckles bump against a knobbly spine—_ his knuckles dip into the smooth groove of a spine.

He turns his head, considers a blond nape before azure eyes latch sleepily onto his and he grins helplessly in recognition.

It’s you _,_ Tony thinks.

_He’s strapped into his suit of armour again, weight heavy on his shoulders but the pain of the repulsor pump somehow lessened by the face looking up at him, serious eyes from behind a blue half-mask._

_“Iron Man.” A hand is thrust out to shake. Tony takes it delicately._

_“Captain.”_

It’s you, Tony thinks again, and, inexplicably—you’re _alive._

He leans over to kiss the smile half-hidden by a pillow, murmurs “Hey, fella” as he drapes himself cautiously across that brawny back so his repulsor pump isn’t pressed against flesh. He hooks his chin over a shoulder and tucks his cheek affectionately beside a strawberry-milkshake-coloured ear. The scratch of his moustache evokes a shiver and Tony strokes a hand across Steve’s side, gently counting ribs which are too prominent but he’s vowed to fix that—wait, no, that’s firm muscle, mmm.

_Tony flails, fails to catch his balance and collides into a skinny chest as he’s pulled back from the brink of wet knees and a ruined manuscript. The grip on his hip loosens as he turns around, lifting his umbrella higher and looking up the buttoned collar of a well-worn shirt and into the face of his rescuer._

_“Well now, what a way to make an entrance. Can I thank you over coffee?” He transfers the manuscript to the hand holding the umbrella so he can gesture freely._

_“I know a good place, they don’t double-drip their grounds. I’m Tony, but,” Tony looks at the shy smile and elegant fingers now wrapped around each other, “you already know that, eh?”_

_“Uh, yes, Mr. Stark.” The stranger wrings his hands nervously._

_“Oh no, none of that, please. Let me treat you to a coffee_ — _” He raises an eyebrow expectantly._

_“Steve, Steve Rogers.” Blue eyes converge, and Tony fleetingly thinks that he’s in for an interesting night._

“Coffee?” The question is muffled between sweet kisses down Steve’s neck. Broad shoulders shift as an arm curls around Tony’s waist.

“Mmm, please,” is the pleased answer. “Betcha you’re glad it’s not rationed anymore, huh?”

Tony draws another kiss from Steve, sighs longingly at the thought of staying in bed all day, and gets up. Steve lifts his head from the pillows— _Steve lifts his head from the pillows and smiles_ —and smiles. Tony pads into the cold of the hall— _Tony steps out of the armour into the cold of_ —Tony leaves ( _Steve leaves, Steve is gone_ ).

* * *

Tony comes to himself and opens his eyes. It’s cold, enough so that his breath comes out like a dragon’s, misting into the darkness before him. The world gleams for an instant, glossy and rainbow coloured like light exiting a prism. He flashes to another cave, this one made of ice, colours refracting off the walls.

_It’s so cold that there are ice crystals forming on his eyelashes, so cold that the armour, usually a furnace, is barely warm enough to keep moving. So cold, but in front of him is someone even colder. Encased in ice, beautiful eyes closed, obscured by blue: Captain America. Steve._

But he’s alive! Tony thinks. Private Rogers, Steve, who disappeared without a word from Tony’s life and has KIA stamped on his file. He’s alive?

At the back of the cave, he catches a glimpse of a little girl, darkness crowding her and highlighting the pale moonshine of her hair. A voice whispers in his ear, “I’m sorry. Not yet.” and the girl’s eyes meet his, bright as snow reflecting the sun. 

When Tony looks down at the statuette of Antevorta that he’s clutching tight, he can see the likeness.

Jim Rhodes is staring at him in concern, arm outstretched but not quite daring to touch.

“Hey. You froze up and sorta glazed over for a while, boss, it was like you weren’t here at all. I sent Miss Potts back for Jarvis just in case.”

“Well Rhodey,” he clears his throat, “I’m here now.” Carefully, he replaces Antevorta with her companions, the Carmetae reunited at last. Gratefully, he accepts the offer of a coffee flask and looks up at his old friend.

“We’ll be leaving them here, I think. Better wait for Pep to come back so’s she can describe them as a trio for the artist, and then…”

Tony steps forward to clasp Rhodey’s shoulder. “There’s an expedition that we need to plan. A rescue mission.”

He thinks of Steve ( _Steve_ , Captain America) smiling in his bed and hopes to blazes that he’s right.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [circling the void (the light exiting a prism remix)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29326335) by [hollyandvice (hiasobi_writes)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiasobi_writes/pseuds/hollyandvice)




End file.
